


A Force in the Wind

by RedParade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Senator Ben Solo, Slavery, Tags May Change, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParade/pseuds/RedParade
Summary: After fending for herself in the deserts of Jakku, Rey is round up and sold on the lush planet Naboo. The family who takes ownership of her is kind, and she is immediately put to work as the personal maid to their son and rising Senator, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the novel A Voice in the Wind by Francine Rivers. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Jakku sun beats down _hard_ though it hangs low in the sky, but even without a breeze, somehow, _somehow,_ the sand swirls around her face, choking her.

The outpost is busy, brimming with the castouts and the forgotten refuse of the galaxy.

Still, she waits in queue.

It’s what she does. All she knows.

Finally, it's her turn to dump the heavy bag of scrap onto the high, pitted counter. The parts scatter and scrape across the surface messily--the only defiance she allows herself towards the tyrant of Niima. The vile Crolute who dispenses _just_ enough for her to survive.

One and a quarter portion. More than satisfactory but damn if she couldn’t think. A dangerous combination of hunger, thirst, and exhaustion subdues her, making it difficult to distinguish between Plutt’s words and the happabores that graze on the outskirts of the bazaar.

She hadn't eaten in four days and downed her last sip of water around noon. The lack of food had made her impulsive--to leave home without enough water was inexcusable. Rey knows better. 

Burning thirst tempts her towards one of the fill stations to drink and reconstitute her portion, but even through the beginnings of delirium, she understands that to eat in public is to invite assault. Food is serious business in this system. Worth fighting for.

Worth killing for.

Tucking the portions into the folds of her tunic, Rey trudges over the sand swept path, focused on getting home before the sun completely disappears. Since her speeder had been stolen a few standard months prior, the trek home is a much riskier and lengthier gamble.

But it's already dusk as she nears her AT-AT, its sharp angles in contrast to the natural slope of the dunes.

Staff in hand, Rey can feel them before she hears them.

Many.

More than she knows she can fight on her own. Running full speed, she darts towards the steel door, behind which she has a chance at holding them off.

She manages to get within a few yards of her metal sanctuary when her foot hits the tip of some sort of scrap and the slightly jutting object sends her tumbling.

Grounded, the staff flies from her feeble grip, knees sucked into the ground by the force of the fall.

That was how they found her. Prostrate with a mouth full of sand and steelpecker shit.

Rey doesn't care. During the fall, she'd lost her portion. She was probably dead either way.

((((((((((((())))))))))))))

The days are a blur of unknown faces and uncertainty.

The first night, she is lashed to three others in a closet-sized cell. Two human men and a young Togruta. 

No one attempts to talk. No one dares to move. It wasn't until one of the men soils himself that Rey sees her captors again, or rather the barrel of a hose as the yoke of prisoners is washed down, the frigid spray pressurized enough to knock her off balance and shoot up her nose.

Her head hits the metal wall and as she loses consciousness, she stupidly wonders what it would be like to never wake up.

But she does, with a blaster aimed at her chest, connected to intravenous feeding tubes, and secured to a recovery slab she is treated with her first view of space. 

All things considered, she is grateful that the edge of hunger disappears and that her thoughts come more quickly and clearly for the first time in weeks. Whoever these people are, they don't want her dead and the thought is slightly comforting.

Around the fourth day, the feeding tubes are removed and Rey is led out of the med bay and through the winding maze of the starship, an endless loop of locked doors and identical levels.

Her lone escort stops at a blast door three levels up, Rey leashed to his side, and scans the door open before motioning with his blaster for Rey to walk through first.

((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

There are many others in the holding pod and while they can tell her little of the people who took her they do tell her why.

It's how she finds out she is a slave.

The empty chill of space is as different from Jakku as she could imagine, but she can't help but wonder if a life of servitude, a life as someone's property, would be better than what she's left behind. After all, aren't slaves usually fed? Property is taken care of. 

People roam freely behind the secured door, take their meals at long tables, and sit around the wide viewing glass, making bets with credits they do not have as to their final destitution.

The guards come only to serve food and to make sure no one has died.

Some of the younger ones cry.

Rey is, for the most part, content. She is more than pleased with the bowls of flavorless gruel that are dished out at regular intervals. The texture is grainy but her belly is consistently full for the first time in memory.

((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

It isn't until around the seventh or eighth day that reality sets in and it becomes impossible to ignore how disgusting and pungent the holding pod has become.

There are some things she can't get used to. Having spent the majority of her life apart from others, Rey had been mortified to learn that she was expected to shit and piss in a communal fresher in front of the others, men and women.

“Isn't any different than what I had back home,” one of the women shrugs as she takes her place on the toilet after Rey has finished.

There are no beds, everyone sleeps huddled on the floor on blankets damp with fluids. Every night she is afraid to sleep, fearful of the way some of the men leer at the females, hungry for something more than food.

There's just so many people. Nearly forty, Rey surmises, in a room that was built for no more than fifteen. The odors, the constant noise--it was becoming too much.

Hair bugs begin to spread from head to head and while some are given a detergent, anyone with locks below their ears has their hair shorn to the scalp. Rey is no exception.

She was never one to dwell on her appearance, but can't help but notice that without her soft, brown strands, she has lost any semblance of femininity. In fact, along with her thin, wiry frame born out of the Jakku deserts, she easily passes for a boy.

An ugly boy at that.

Many of the women make snide remarks about her looks, despite their own baldness, and she can hear the men snicker. 

An older Twilek reminds her that she still has good teeth but she does her best to ignore the talk and pretends it doesn't hurt to hear her ugliness so openly discussed.

But still, through the growing filth, through the uncertainty, through the fear that threatens to swallow her, Rey refuses to panic.

Something--something tangible, something real--urges her to keep going. To not give up.

She can't explain it. It's a soft whisper in her ear, in the air around her.

She has no friends waiting or family to go back for. She is alone.

Only this internal force, this will to live and the dreams at night of something better. Something more.

The day that Rey decides she will beg the slavers to place her in solitary confinement for the rest of their journey, the starship makes its descent.

They have arrived.

One of her fellow prisoners recognizes the land on the other side of the viewer and word spreads quickly.

Some are excited. Most, however, shrug.

Rey says nothing and doesn't make towards the window. She's never heard of the place.

She has never heard of Naboo.


	2. Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who are reading! I know I'm a slow poke, but I wanted to thank you for your kind words and encouraging comments for the first chapter of my story. Thank you for reading, giving kudos, and commenting!

The auctioneer’s voice is shrill and there are cheers and boos from the crowd as credits exchange hands and airships fly close overhead. It’s a cacophony of sound that brings bile to her lips as one by one the captives are sold off until Rey alone stands, erect, daring someone to buy her.

Men of all different species approach and make note of her flaws, unimpressed. Less than nothing she waits, sun darkened and malnourished, seething under their appraisal.

"Looks like you'll be going back to the ship," the words are innocuous but send her heart racing.

She's heard what happens to the unsold girls. The women that no one wants. Where they go. What they must do to survive. A reward for the crew at the end of a long voyage well done.

Some of the women, those from other transports who managed to keep their beauty, are draped in luscious blue cloaks that fall dramatically to their feet and beaten gold headpieces that weigh down their hair.

But not Rey. She wears the same filthy tunic and tights, unwashed now for weeks.

A scavenger from Jakku commands no price. She remains unwanted, unclaimed.

As a daughter, now as a slave.

The Ughnaught at her side yanks her chain and she falls, humiliated, wishing death on herself and every single laughing patron until one earnest voice carries over it all and it’s possibly the sweetest thing Rey’s ever heard.

“I’ll give you one hundred credits!”

Three hundred less than the set bid.

“You must be mad, girl.”

“Two hundred, then.”

Rey keeps her head down, knees smarting on the rough hewn boards.

“Try again.”

“Three hundred. I’ll pay one hundred now and the rest tomorrow.”

The air rumbles with the murmurs of the crowd. It’s not often a slave of such piddling value is haggled over.

“You’re not but a slave yourself, I’d wager. What’s to guarantee you’d even come back?”

“I give my word. The Solos of Varykino will not let this debt go unpaid.”

Silence.

“My office opens at dawn.” The chains are unlocked and the crowd disperses.

((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rey gathers all her remaining courage to look up at her savior.

The girl is her own age, at most a few years older. A crop of black hair frames her heart-shaped face and Rey wants to cry, she does cry--a strangled sob escaping through the lump in her throat--and the girl steps forward, taking one of Rey’s shaking hands into both her own.

“Hey, it’s alright now.”

Rey nods, hope heavy in her stomach.

“I’m Rose Tico. I work for the Solos. It’s a half day’s walk but I think I have enough left over for a gondola through the city.”

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Rose asks, innocence shining from her very core.

"Why did you buy me?"

Rose crinkles her nose, thoughtful. "You know, I'm not sure. I never stop at the auctions, I always go around them. But today I had a feeling I needed to pass by. And I saw you and it felt, well it felt right."

"You weren't out to buy a slave?"

"Well, technically," Rose explains as she leads the way through the city streets, "I didn't buy you. My owners did. The Solos. At least, they will when I ask Leia for the rest of the money."

"What were you supposed to buy?"

Rose's eyes shine with mischief. "A droid."

"They'll send me back," Rey snarls, stepping away and searching wildly for an avenue of escape. "I won't go back."

"You won't have to. I promise."

It's several minutes before Rose is able to calm her down. .

"So what's your name?"

"I’m Rey,” she whispers, not caring if Rose can hear. “Just Rey.”

“Well come on then, Rey, let's go home.”


End file.
